The present invention relates generally to photo imaging and more particularly to the resizing of photo images.
Photo images are often captured on film having a size and aspect ratio that differs from that of desired reproductions. In particular, an image on 35 mm film is approximately 1.5xe2x80x3xc3x971xe2x80x3 with an aspect ratio of 6:4, while a common, standard reproduction of a 35 mm image is 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3 with an aspect ratio of 5:4. Difficulties arise when blowing up the exposed 35 mm image to 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3 size. Since the aspect radio of the 35 mm image differs from that of the 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3 reproduction, it is impossible to fill the 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3 area without losing part of the exposed image. The problem persists with modern digital cameras. Aspect ratios of the exposure and of the reproduction remain important parameters.
The cropping of the exposed image done so as to match aspect ratios is typically performed manually by the photo-finisher based solely on his intuitive evaluation. From the customer""s perspective, this cursory evaluation and decision by an essentially uninterested individual is often unacceptable.
When the magnification is performed via a software program, the magnification is typically performed with a separate pop-up dialog that allows the user to move an 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3 geometry around the photo and then stretch the image to fit the desired area. This process is manually intensive, requiring numerous mouse clicks in order to arrive at a final reproduction.
Thus, for the creation of a reproduction from an exposed image having a different aspect ratio, there exists a need for an improved and more automated method for the composition of the reproduction.
Photo images are often resized from that of the exposed image to a final size which has an aspect ratio different from that of the exposed image. Due to this change in aspect ratio, either a part of the final allocated size is unused or a portion of the exposed image is lost in the resizing process. The present patent document describes a method and apparatus for selecting the sub-area of an exposed image to be retained in the resized image, wherein the final image and the initial image do not have the same aspect ratio.
The initial image is first resized so that the resized image has one of its dimensions equal to that of the final image. The resized image is placed behind a mask having an opening, wherein the size of the opening is the same as the size of the final image and wherein the opening is substantially filled with a part of the resized image. The resized image is then moved to another position, wherein the opening is again substantially filled with a part of the resized image. The operator then selects the area of the resized image lying within the opening of the mask that he decides is the more pleasing view.
A primary advantage of the embodiment as described in the present patent document over prior methods is the reduction in guesswork and operator training required in resizing images. The process described herein is more automatic than previous solutions and results in the elimination of errors. Following the initial placement of the image behind the mask, only one click-and-drag operation is required.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.